


Socks

by AU_Queen



Series: Femslash February [4]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Shopping, human!Hilda, mermaid!Ash, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: When Ash goes on dry land for the first time, she's immediately drawn to these things called socks.





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/78/95/92/789592914ed72af64ad0047dd1a423a2.jpg

There were rumors all over the ocean floor about how if a mermaid simply went on land, legs would grow and they would be able to walk. Many wondered if it was true. Though Ash couldn’t think of a single mermaid who had tried. Not until she did.

She loved the ocean, don’t get her wrong. But there wasn’t much for her there for her anymore. Her parents were gone, and her research kept her largely secluded from the other mermaids. So nothing stopped her from swimming out to shallow water so she could take those first steps on dry land.

It was beautiful on the topside in a way the ocean wasn’t. Instead of being permeating, the blue softly surrounded everything. The plants were lovely, something about the small, soft plants drew her to them. She couldn’t help herself from picking a few red and pink ones to quickly weave into her auburn hair.

Another thing that fascinated her were the buildings. Some were built with materials seemed very different from the ones they used where she was from. Others looked fairly similar to the buildings she was used to. Something about one of the buildings she passed attracted her and she couldn’t help herself from entering the place.

The place was filled with shelfs of objects. People walked the place with carts being pushed in front of them or held from their arm. It took her only a second to recognize the place as a store. Part of her was surprised at how alike it was to the stores they had in the ocean. But as she walked the aisles there was one thing that she didn’t recognize. They were long, made from cloth, and the pictures on the covers showed them on legs. She spent a minute going between examining them, running her fingers over the material, and looking at her new legs.

She had to have as many of these things as possible.

With a smile, she grabbed as many of the long things as possible. There was a virtual rainbow bundled in her arms before she had made her way to the counter. Joy was evident in the way she dropped the load for the person at the checkout to examine. When he was done and told her how much the forty pairs of  _ socks _ -that was what he called them, socks- she eagerly pulled out her sand dollars for the purchase.

“What the hell is this?” he looked at her with annoyed, tired eyes as he stared at the object she tried to hand him.

“Money?” she asked him, unsure of herself.

“No, it’s not. These are sand dollars. Ocean crap,” he told her, “Look, if you don’t have any  _ actual _ money, you need to leave.”

A sad sigh escaped her as she left her pile of socks behind and exited the store.

~~

She had barely walked away from the store when she heard someone call out. Not sure why, she stopped and turned toward them. A girl with purple hair, blue eyes, and glasses had chased after her.

“Um, I’m sorry but I noticed you couldn’t get any socks and you seemed pretty upset about it,” she told her with an awkward smile that Ash returned with a warm one of her own.

“Yeah,” Ash’s eyes went sad, a good clash with the smile that had yet to leave her.

“I got you this,” the girl thrust a pair of rainbow socks toward her. When Ash made a noise of delight and happily took the socks, the other girl’s smile widened. Became less awkward.

“How do I repay you?” Ash asked her. Her eyes moved from the socks and back to the girl’s face just in time to see a blush bloom brightly across her cheeks.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to,” the girl said and waved her arms as she shook her head.

“I want to,” Ash said. She moved her new pair of socks to her left hand so she could stick out her right hand to the girl, “I’m Ashley, but you can call me Ash.”

“I’m-” the girl took her hand and gave it a firm shake, “I’m Hilda.”

“Thank you for the socks, Hilda,” Ash said. She used her grip on Hilda’s hand to pull her toward her. Gave her a peck on the cheek. “I appreciate it a lot.”

“Um. Yeah. You’re- You- You’re welcome,” Hilda said with wide eyes. The blush had traveled to her ears and down her neck. Ash watched as she looked down. Rubbed her neck. “Do you wanna go get something to eat with me or something?”

“I’d love to,” Ash said. Somehow she could feel her smile grow.

“Good. Great,” Hilda smiled back.


End file.
